


You're Perfect to Me

by Karkiitiie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Hanzo is an amazing boyfriend who helps him, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, mainly Jesse having confidence issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkiitiie/pseuds/Karkiitiie
Summary: Jesse McCree one day begins to think maybe he doesn't mean anything after all. He also develops self-confidence issues after taking notice of how he measures up to others, especially Hanzo. Hanzo thankfully comes in to save the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this fic from my own feelings because I wasn't feeling too good last week and decided to vent by giving Jesse my feelings and issues. So yeah this work hits really close to home (except I don't have a Hanzo to save me). I also have a head-canon that Hanzo becomes more affectionate once he and Jesse have been dating for a while. As a result, sorry if this seems ooc for either of the characters.

Jesse McCree was never one for caring how he looked, until one day he started to. It was subtle at first, just him taking notice of other people’s features, how lean and healthy everyone was, especially Hanzo. Hanzo was after all, the most beautiful man to possibly ever exist. He was pure, lean muscle, dark hair streaked with gray giving him a regal look, and chocolate eyes that could make anyone weak. And McCree? Well, he wasn’t exactly proud of his looks, he was, but after he started taking notice of details, he couldn’t help but feel like shit. It had been years since he had a proper workout other than running for his life. Not to mention you don’t get decent meals when you’re on the run, so you either eat whatever you can find or nothing at all. It all lead to him gaining a few pounds over his muscle and he was no longer as defined as he was in his youth. He looked alright, but compared to Hanzo? McCree again felt like utter garbage. He knew he had to keep all these thoughts to himself, he always did, until one day the dam accidentally burst.

“Jesse, are you alright? You didn’t show up for practice this evening,” Hanzo said as he entered their bedroom.

“Oh, sorry darlin’. I shoulda told you I wasn’t feelin’ up for practice but it slipped my mind,” McCree replied, his attention still focused on cleaning Peacekeeper.

“It’s fine, but did something happen? Today you seemed more distant than usual,” Hanzo acknowledged, sitting down on the bed.

“Nah, everything’s alright.”

“Jesse, I can tell when you are lying and it’s obvious everything is not _alright_. Please tell me what it is,” Hanzo insisted, making his way over to the cowboy, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“Sorry darlin’, but this is something you can’t help me with…” McCree whispered, setting down Peacekeeper and trying to shrug Hanzo off.

The archer only held on tighter and moved McCree’s head so they could face each other, kissing him gently. The cowboy could only stare into the rich, brown eyes he loved and pout because he knew he didn’t deserve Hanzo. He never would. The two of them were complete opposites, how the hell had Hanzo fallen for someone as messed up as McCree? Yes, the archer had his own demons to fight as well, but he could’ve had anyone other than the cowboy. Anyone who wasn’t always seen as just a joke, an outlaw, someone that, if they died, would have some sort of impact, but McCree doesn’t. Who would care if he died, Hanzo? Please, he could easily move on and find someone better, everyone else did.

McCree hadn’t realized how strong his emotions had become until he felt tears running down his cheeks. Hanzo stared at him in astonishment, this was the first time he had ever seen the cowboy cry. He rose from his chair and attempted to leave the room, but Hanzo was much quicker. He stopped McCree’s hand before it could open the door and pulled McCree to him, holding him tightly. McCree wanted to be anywhere but here and not have Hanzo see him so weak. Yet all McCree could do was hold onto the archer, bury his face into the curve of his neck, and cry like a child. After what had felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, passed, McCree was able to get a hold of himself and slowly calm down. Hanzo nudged him off his shoulder and stared up at him as he wiped away the remaining tears in the cowboy’s eyes.

“Did that help?” Hanzo asked.

“Not really…” McCree mumbled.

“What has you feeling this way my love? Please, tell me.”

McCree made his way over to the bed and sat down, Hanzo followed him and held his hand. The cowboy took a deep breath and decided maybe it was best he shared how he felt, he couldn’t hide it from Hanzo anymore anyways. He went on to reveal everything that he had been feeling not only for the past couple of weeks, but things he had been bottling up since the beginning of their relationship. All his doubt of Hanzo loving him, how self-conscious he had become, and how much he hated feeling this way but couldn’t stop it no matter how hard he tried. Once he was done, Hanzo pulled him into his arms and ran his fingers through McCree’s hair causing him to relax against the archer.

“Jesse you fool… You should have told me sooner rather than letting it build up and eat away at you.”

“I know sweetheart, but I just didn’t want to burden you with my dumb emotions. You have enough to deal with already and I didn’t want to add to it.”

“Your emotions are not dumb, they are important. _You_ are important to me, everything about you, no matter what others may think, I love. I never thought I would even be capable of love, of giving or receiving it, but you proved me wrong. You’re the reason I could love again, and now, I want to give all that love to you. Jesse, please stop devaluing yourself. You’ve had a greater impact than you think, and not just on me, everyone else too.”

McCree could only look at Hanzo with a mix of shock and happiness. He never thought he meant much, but looking back, maybe he did, he just never noticed. McCree pulled Hanzo into a kiss that the archer eagerly returned. The two fell onto the bed, the cowboy holding the other tightly as if he were to let go this moment would end. It was Hanzo who broke their kiss to look up at McCree and smiled.

“Han, I don’t ever want to lose you.. You’re the only one who keeps me grounded when everything becomes too much to handle,” McCree confided, stroking the archer’s cheek.

“I agree, you too keep me grounded. And don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere so long as you promise not to either,” Hanzo murmured, pulling McCree closer.

“Han?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Jesse.”


End file.
